ladygagapediafandomcom-20200214-history
GaGa in Wonderland
|- ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: darkseagreen;"|Alternative cover |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"| US, UK and Poland cover |} GaGa in Wonderland is a remix album by American recording artist Lady GaGa released in Japan on August 9, 2009. It contains remixes of the songs from The Fame and Monster. A revised version of the tracklist was prepared for release in additional markets, beginning on May 3, 2010. A number of recording artists have produced several of the remixes, including Pet Shop Boys, Passion Pit and The Sound of Arrows. The album received mixed reviews from contemporary critics, but some noted how Gaga was able to sell the songs from The Fame in new and novel ways. It reached the top of the all remix charts in the hole world and the best remix album in history of music. While reaching the top-twenty in others. It was certified 4x platinum in Japan. Worldwide the album has sold over 2,000,000 copies, and it is the best-selling remix albums of all time. Background Chuck Campbell from the California Chronicle felt that the "trick for the producers behind The Remix, was for them to preserve the integrity of her nuances while still bringing something new to her music." Stuart Price remixed "Paparazzi" into an electronic version, changing the original mid-tempo composition of the song. New vocals were added on top of the song, giving it a jungle-like vibe, according to nicki Escuerdo from Phoenix New Times. A computerised like chanting of the "mum-mum-mum-mah" hook of "Poker Face" is present in the "LLG vs GLG Radio Mix" of the song. According to Campbell, The Monarchy Stylites remix of "Dance in the Dark", "pumps extra oomph" into the song. Richard Vission's remix of "Just Dance" introduces an elastic rhythm in the song, while FrankMusik changed the soft composition of "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" to a more upbeat one, also manipulating Gaga's vocals in the process Campbell also added that the Passion Pit remix of "Telephone" felt like a "theatrical set up for a song that feels like it's going somewhere, but never does." It consists of synths with a thumping beat accompanying the remix. Sound of Arrows remixed "Alejandro", changing the dark nature of its music into a bright, summery jam. "Bad Romance" was remixed by Starsmith, making it a complete dance track. Escuerdo felt that the remix of "LoveGame" featuring Manson, changed the original composition, "giving the originally innocent and fun song an almost demonic quality, and it's so awesome to hear the goth rocker paired with a pop star." Critical reception Upon its release, the album met with mixed reviews. At Metacritic it holds an aggregate score of 50 out of 100 points, indicating generally mixed or average reviews. Simon Cage from the Daily Express gave the album three out of five stars and said that she "has a winning way with ostentatious hats but Lady Gaga’s true talent is actually selling the same album over and over again. It’s great but enough already!" Music critic J. D. Considine, while reviewing the album for The Globe and Mail, complimented the piano and voice version of "Poker Face" and said, "the smartest track on her newest remix album – her second such album in nine months – isn’t a remix at all, but an unadorned piano-and-voice version of Poker Face that brings out her inner Elton John. And yes, this move, too, is probably just another bit of calculated image management, but that doesn’t make it any less brilliant." Matthew Richardson from Prefix Magazine reviewed The Sound of Arrows remix of "Alejandro" and said that they "have been releasing material in a slow trickle, but the quality has been such that people are still paying attention. While we're all waiting for their album to drop, hopefully sometime before the world ends, this remix that the duo did of Lady Gaga's "Alejandro" has recently surfaced. The laser house drought is over, for now. Robert Copsey from Digital Spy commented that "The Remix feels like a fairly natural progression, as opposed to the cynical label cash-in often associated with this sort of release. What's more, it features input from a tasty mix of world-class knob-twiddlers and trendy up-and-comers, both of whom are as vital to keeping the singer's music fresh as her Haus Of GaGa designers are to her image." Stephen Thomas Erlewine from Allmusic gave the album three out of five stars and commented: "At 17 tracks it borders on overkill, but that’s fitting for Gaga, who has made excessiveness her raison d’être, and some of the included remixes are quite good, particularly when they come from either veterans of this game (Pet Shop Boys) or something approaching the latest fashion (Space Cowboy). That this is not an essential addition to Gaga’s canon goes without saying. but there’s glitz and glamour to enjoy here." Mark Beech from Bloomberg Television said that "The Madonna for our times, Lady Gaga, has wheeled out another version of her debut album.... The familiar tracks, now in danger of being played to death, are given a new sheen by the Pet Shop Boys and sometime Madonna producer Stuart Price." Nicki Escudero from Phoenix New Times gave a positive review saying "The Remix is a great CD to work out to and is high energy enough to get you pumped for a night out at the clubs." She listed the remix of "LoveGame" as a highlight. Monica Herrera from Billboard complimented the album saying "Gaga has employed a collection of more-than-capable producers to make her dance-ready smashes from The Fame and The Fame Monster even more danceworthy. Track listing The US version of the album only contains tracks 1 through 11 of the standard edition, with track 6 omitted. Charts, certifications and procession 'Certifications'